Forest Queen of the Desert Sands
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Makoto's Set of YGO male oneshot's reviews go here. Please review old and new.


**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who read. Ne, I claim no ownership of the two shows contain here in.**

**Summary-**Makoto/Seto One-Shot (AU)

Seto out at the mall due to his brother's insistence to take him to see the martial arts competition being held there. Meets one of the competitors face to face after Mokuba makes him get him an autograph.

**Karate Courtship**

An ice eyed, tall brunette was currently being dragged down the pathways of a large mall. His black belted boots clicked heavily with his unbalanced steps, as he fought gravity at his younger brother's insistence. Flowing elegantly behind him was the rustle of his silver trench coat he wore every where, and the branded initials KC on his collar alerted to his identity. Seto Kaiba, cold hearted CEO of Kaiba corp, was being forced to a martial arts competition by the only person he cares for. At the moment however, he was mentally cursing his inability to say no to Mokuba. "Mokuba." Seto stated his tone insuring obedience.

Said called person turned around and smiled winningly at his older brother. His eyes were navy, warm-hearted, his hair dark as a raven's wing, followed only by his constant outfit of a red T-shirt, and brown slacks. What tied the brothers's together was the two medallions of Duel Monster Card Lockets hanging from their necks. "We have to hurry Seto, or we will miss the opening fights." Mokuba responded, and without a mention more continued to yank his brother to the pavilion. Seto was silently thrilled when they reached the stage the warriors were to preform on. Checking the information packet that was handed to him when the paid the small entrance fee, he blanche angrily. "Mokuba, it says that the fights do not start until ten!" He clipped, waving the brochure. His brother turned to him with the puppy dog look in full effect.

"I know, but I want to get an autograph from Kino-san." Mokuba answered, watching gleefully as his brother caved to his whims again.

"Fine." The elder Kaiba responded, and nodded his confirmation. The pair walked over to where the signing was and secured a place in line. Finally, after fifteen minutes, the pair were second in line, Mokuba tugged gently on his brother's sleeve. "Yes?" Seto inquired tightly.

"I have to go to the bathroom, so can you get the autograph for me?" Mokuba asked, and before Seto could respond, dodged away into the crowded mall.

"Mokuba!" Seto called out fruitlessly, and with a sigh took the final step to retrieve an autograph. His head was turned away, so Seto did not see the person autographing the signed picture.

"Name?" came a tired rumble from the signer.

"Mokuba." He answered back, his eyes still lingering on the crowded junction. When he felt the picture shoved in his hand, Seto offered a side nod and walked off. Spotting his returning brother, he walked toward him, and gave him the autograph picture. Seto glanced down at the item when Mokuba proclaimed it, wondering what his favorite martial artist may look like. He was not however, prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Supple brown hair, pulled up in an efficient tail, luminous emerald eyes flashed fire, and simple bloomed roses graced her ears. Noting it as only a facial shot, Seto mistook a breath in relief. Then the knowledge firmly settled into his mind. 'Kino-san's a girl!' He thought in outrage. 'No female should be in this sport.' He conceded to his conscious and would tell her such after she is humiliated in the competition. 'Especially one as beautiful... as what the hell am I thinking!' Seto jilted his thoughts. 'Those three hours of sleep are starting to affect me.' He admitted mentally to his weakness. Locking a hand around one of Mokuba's they walked toward the very front of the crowd. Seto merely stating firmly to himself that he wanted front row seats to her downfall, _nothing_ else. The fights were intense and quick, the one he kept an eye on scored four points easily in every match.

Mokuba observed Seto from the corner of his eye the whole competition, aware of his brother's riveted attention on Kino-san. A small plan begin niggling at his mind, and he wished firmly for the end of the competition. As custom the end is herald by any spectator willing to go a round with the champion, if the champion wins they must buy the loser dinner in good sport. If however, the challenger wins, they instead must simply bow and walk off, along with a honor bound promise of a rematch.

The announcer stepped up as the last fight came to an end. Raising the victor's hand, he cried out in unabated joy. "For the fourth time in the competition history, Kino Makoto, takes the gold!" Was his announcement, and he quickly cleared his throat over the astounding cheers. "All right, is any one brave enough to go a round with Kino-san?" He asked, and set his eyes scouring over the crowd. Mokuba cackled silently, and placed his plan in action. With a strong push to the tranced Seto, sent the brunette stumbling to the lip of the stage. "Okay, we have a challenger, what is your name son?" He inquired kindly.

"His name is Seto!" Mokuba answered for his frowning brother, who had just pulled back to reality.

"Mokuba." Seto growled out at his conniving sibling, who merely urged him on to the stage. The announcer hauled him quickly on stage, blissfully ignoring the harsh threats that leaked from the brunette's mouth. Seeing his older brother finally forced on stage and into the competition, Mokuba snuck away. Flipping out the cell phone Seto always made him carry, he put a quick call into Roland to pick him up. 'After all, I just leave him a text message on his cell, I think he will be a little preoccupied.' Mokuba whispered evilly to himself, and popped into the black limo that pulled up.

Makoto glanced up sharply when she heard the same name growled out by the brunette, who had caught her eye at the autograph booth. She quickly pushed away the hearts that threaten her eyes, when she saw his scowl. 'So much better looking then my old boyfriend.' Makoto mused cheerfully. 'He can fight too.' Makoto added in thought as she observed his body build. "Hey, girl, are we going to fight?" Seto called out to the distracted female. 'He's going to be hurt for that comment and tone he just took with me.' She snapped, and shifted her legs in an easy stance. "Are you scared, worried I might damage your face?" Seto taunted, and was rewarded by an angry emerald stare. 'That's it, cute or not, he's dead!' Makoto thought in rage, and leapt for her opponent.

Makoto smoothly cut through the air with a well place right hook, which Seto blocked with a smirk. "You will have to do better then that."He whispered smugly. She let her fist roll of his upper arm block, and threw her left fist forward as well. To which he caught his left hand, and tightened his grip to hold her in place. "Waste of my time." Seto grounded out, and caught her knee kick with his right hand. Quickly he snapped down her caught hand, and wrapped his hand instead around her left wrist, forcing her forward. She nearly collided with his body, but he shoved away the caught knee, forcing only her upper body to crash to his. 'Warm.' Seto mused as her feminine body lay half caught with his.

Makoto was having her own problems with the closeness. On one hand she liked it, on pride side however, she was not going to lose to this cute jerk! She used one of her legs to balance against his, molding their bodies closer. Ignoring the tingling feeling from the contact, she swung out her other leg, hooking one of his and yanking him down. The unbalance base, plus the added weight of his upper body and her's sent Seto back first to the ground. Effectively letting Makoto pin him in victory. By then, though, they were in their own little world. As Makoto lifted her right hand and placed it on Seto chest, allowing her to splay her fingers across his revealed collarbone.

Seto was fighting mentally the increased hormones in his body, but they had been shoved away for far to long, and he was losing, _badly_. Caught in an entangled spell when he felt gentle fingers brush his collarbone, he leaned his head slightly up. To which Makoto responded by dropping hers lower. Loud cheering, whistling, and clapping shattered the long intense moment. As Makoto quickly leapt up and away from Seto, turning to the crowd with a bow. "Lets give another hand for our champion Kino Makoto, and lets not forget our gutsy challenger." The announcer called out, raising Makoto's hand in a congratulatory gesture. 'Damn, I almost kissed her, am I out of my mind!' Seto inquired harshly, trying desperately to ignore the burning parts of his body that had come in contact with hers. "As custom the champion must take the challenger out for dinner, in honor of good sport." The announcer's voice cut through the emotional fog Seto was in, and one eyebrow shot up. 'She has to do what?' He cried out internally. 'You mean, she and I have to spend an evening together?' He thought, whether in joy or despair is yet to be decided.

Standing up he bowed to the crowd, and began to walk off when a hand caught his wrist. He craned his head sideways to see Makoto holding his wrist, although he knew that by the tingling originating from said wrist. "Yes?" Seto intoned, trying to keep his tone as neutral as normal.

"I have to take you out to dinner." Makoto responded evenly.

"That is not necessary." He waved off the custom easily.

"Sorry, but I am honor bound." She told him, and he sighed. Honor is largely respected in Japan, Seto nodded. "Good, how about a home cook meal?" Makoto offered, to which Seto fought off a blush.

"No, I prefer not to dine in your home, if that is acceptable." He declined heavily. 'No point in being in an enclosed space with you, none at all.' Seto bantered to his hormones.

"All right a picnic then." Makoto stated, and quickly walked toward her home dragging Seto by the wrist, ignoring his shaking head. "Trust me, my food is better then any restaurant around here." She consoled him, missing his distress by a mile. Seto mentally moaned, if her Amazonian Strength didn't do him in, his libido would.

They entered her quaint little apartment where she left him in the living room to quickly prepare an eat out dinner. Seto observed only one photograph sitting on table. Walking over he picked it up and glanced at it. He noted Makoto standing between an arguing pair of girls sweat dropping. The girl to her left was a long raven hair violet eyed shouter to the girl on Makoto's left. Said girl on left had her blonde hair in ridiculous buns with sapphire eyes sticking her tongue at the ravenette. Off further to the side was another blonde haired blue-eyed female, except her hair was pulled back with a bow. The last girl had blue hair and blue eyes, who was currently ignoring the world by sitting and reading. "Those are my best friends." Makoto voice echoed from behind him. Causing Seto to wheel quickly in surprise, Makoto was standing there with a serene smile on her face with a picnic basket held tightly in her arms. Walking up to his side, she freed one hand to point to foreign girls in the picture. "Ami." She said pointing to the blue haired one, "Minako," she added gesturing to the blonde with the bow. "Rei." identifying the raven haired one, "Usagi." was bun haired girl's name. "I have four more good friends, which are Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru." Makoto added lightly.

"You have a lot of friends." Seto remarked, and nearly slapped himself for stupidity of the comment.

"There are more then that." Makoto responded, and gestured for him to follow her out of the apartment. He placed down the picture and followed her.

"What do you mean?"Seto inquired when they reached the outdoors.

"They are all I got, they are my sisters." Makoto answered quietly. "After all, I lost my parents at a very young age in a plane crash." She told him. 'She is an orphan, like me.' Seto thought.

"I know how you feel." Seto stated softly, bringing Makoto attention to him in a snap. Seto mentally cried out at his lowered defenses, that left him with no choice, but to finish his statement. "My parents died in a car crash, while I was still young as well, my only life line was my brother..." Seto told her, and his thoughts smacked him upside his head. "My brother, Mokuba!" Seto yelled out, mentally cursing himself for forgetting about his younger brother.

"Is everything all right?" Makoto asked in concern.

"No, I left Mokuba alone." He said in a rush, fishing out his cell. When he flipped it open, it cheerily beeped that he had a text message from Mokuba. Quickly reading it, he sighed in relief, before mentally growling at his brother's cheekiness. 'Hey, Seto.' Was the salutation as always, everyone else called him Kaiba. 'Went home with Roland, have fun on your DATE!'Mokuba's declaratory message on the screen. Forcing down a blush, he flipped the cell phone closed, and placed it away.

"Is everything alright Seto-san?" Makoto asked.

"Seto." He corrected.

"What?" She wondered.

"Just Seto, and yes everything is fine." Seto answered, and turned his gaze to hers. 'Well, she's not to bad.' He finally conceded to his emotions, which stopped boiling, but still simmered beneath the surface. Makoto gave him a soft smile, and continue walking, to which instead of following Seto walked companionably beside her. Picking out a wide, unoccupied space in the quiet park, Makoto spread out a sheet and invited him to sit. They ate in easy silence, occasionally swapping pointers on their prior fight, after they finished, Makoto turned to Seto.

"Want a rematch?" She asked in challenge, to which she stood and smirked at him.

"You're on." He replied gamely, standing as well, and assuming a stance. This time Seto went on the offensive side first launching toward Makoto with fake right punch. To which she caught, he sent a kick, that she blocked with her left arm and caught it with her hip. Predicting this, he bent his hook leg around her back, and yank her toward him. Forcing her to stumbled in to him, and submit his leg. Giving him balance, he immediately set to trying to disengage his caught hand. Makoto regain her equilibrium as well, shuttling off his attempts at retrieval.

She threw her complimentary right hook, forcing him to catch it and surrender his attempts at regaining his other hand. This left the sparing couple in a dead heat, and so they began a game of mercy or shoving as the case maybe. Though Makoto was swift and strong, Seto was gifted with more upper body strength. This time it was Makoto careening to the ground. Seto allowed himself to fall with her to protect his partner, to which she was locked in a safe cradle of his arms.

Makoto laid cupped in his sinewy arms, one of his knees bent and bracing against the ground between her legs, his left leg laid parallel to hers. Leaving them in a very comfortable, very compromising position. This time however, Seto did not bother arguing with his tumulus hormones. Quickly he covered her lips with his own, adjusting one arm to support her head. The soft lips beneath his burned fire in his veins, yet he readied to pull back when he felt no response. Yet, before he could lift away, arms slipped around his neck and pulled him closer to her. There they laid in the calm park, two lonely, fighters lost within their own world.

There you go, Sailor Ra, your other request. For some reason I had a hard time naming this one, (Shrugs.) Go figure. Anyway, if you have a request don't be afraid to ask. I will consider it, and tell you if I will. (I hardly ever say no.) So, go ahead and ask, Firenze your Rei/Bakura pairing should be up next. Then the Hotaru/Bakura, and then another Hotaru/Yami. So, if you have a request leave it in your review, and case in point, please review.

Deep Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer.


End file.
